My Last
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: Harry's last days at the Dursley's. Set before Deathly Hallows. It's under suspense because they're waiting for Voldemort. It's the only thing that seemed to fit.


**A/N: This. Was. The. Hardest. Thing. Ever. To. Write. No lie. It was crazy hard. It was for a contest and the plot had to be about Harry's last days at the Dursley's. And it had to have Dudley's greatest fear(my idea's really cheezy) and then what it meant by 'My Last' in HBP which was directed to Petunia (again mine's..weird). **

**This was crazy hard because 1. I've never written anything with Dudley/the Dursleys in it so it was hard to write him/them 2. I hate writing Harry (idk, I just hate writing him, it's weird) and 3. it just was.**

**Other than those points, I'm mildly happy with how this turned out. Only certain parts though.**

**My Last**

Harry Potter nervously tapped his foot on the hardwood floor of his bedroom. Only ten minutes left. Ten minutes and then he was free.

It felt weird saying those words, even in his head. When was the last time that he could actually say he was free forever from the Dursleys? But here he was, ten minutes from his seventeenth birthday. Ten minutes from freedom.

Harry looked up from his foot and smiled at his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. After a few weeks at their respective homes, they had finally made it to Privet Drive. They both had their reasons. Ron complained of his house being full of nothing but marriage talk and Hermione said her parents were getting on her nerves about what she was going to be doing after her last year at Hogwarts.

Harry knew, though, that they wanted to be with him when he was free. He also knew that they wanted to protect him as much as they could. There had been rumors, mere rumors but even the craziest of rumors were taken seriously now-a-days, that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would attack when Harry turned seventeen. When he was free from his protection.

Harry would finally be venerable on his seventeenth birthday and it seemed the whole world knew.

Harry was expecting an attack; why else would he be up at midnight sitting in his room with his two best friends?

The last couple of weeks had made this the best summer ever. There was always the lingering thought that Voldemort would pop out of bush or walk out of some door, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron tried to have as much fun as possible until they had to commit to the real world.

The Dursleys, on the other hand, were not fond of Harry's friends. They became almost invisible to the wizards and witch. When the teens would enter a room, the Dursleys would get up and leave. It soon became unbearable so the two boys and girl would just sit outside.

But they were in the house today. It seemed that the Dursleys were determined to be nice to Harry just because they knew that he would be gone the next day. They even managed to give him a decent enough meal.

"So when will you be leaving boy?" Uncle Vernon finally asked after Harry had finished eating.

"When the clock strikes midnight," Harry replied.

"Good, don't bother waking us up," Uncle Vernon said, standing up and walking into living room with Dudley on his heels. Aunt Petunia looked at Uncle Vernon, sighed, and then followed him.

"Harry, what if Voldemort attacks? They'll be in the range of fire," Hermione said quietly when the Dursleys had left the room.

"They'll be fine," Harry said, sticking his fork in an uneaten piece of chicken.

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"They'll be fine Hermione, they're just Muggles," Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"You do remember that Voldemort likes to torture Muggles, right?" Hermione pointed out. Harry and Ron just ignored her though.

But Hermione was right. She was always right.

* * *

It was two minutes to midnight when the action started. Ron was downstairs getting food so when a shout came from downstairs, Harry and Hermione raced down the steps. As they neared the landing, though, they noticed that laughter was mixed in the yelling. 

"Tonks!"

Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen to see Tonks clutching the table laughing and Ron standing in the corner, his face beat red.

"What happened?" Harry asked, slowly lowering his wand.

"I-I scared Ron," Tonks said between laughs.

"I thought you were a Death Eater or something," Ron said, glaring at Tonks.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Tonks said, trying to keep a straight face. "It was just too good to pass up."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you guys keep it down?" Harry looked away from Tonks to see Mad-eye Moody and other Order members file in from the living room.

"What's everyone doing here?" Harry asked, confused.

"We came to protect you, what else?" Tonks said "If Voldemort's going to attack; we have to protect you and all those other Muggles."

"Who I'm sure you have just woken up," Harry said.

"Damn right, you've woken us up!" Harry looked to the stairs and saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all standing on the steps. "It's midnight so I want you freaks out of my house. And I don't ever want to see you again. Got that?"

"It's midnight?" Hermione anxiously asked.

"Happy Birthday mate," Ron said grimly.

As if on cue, the front door was blasted off its hinges.

"Defense positions, now!" Moody shouted over the din of the Dursley's screams. The Order moved and surrounded the teens and the Muggles. Slowly, the Death Eaters moved into the kitchen followed shortly by Lord Voldemort.

"Ah Harry. I had hoped you would still be here. And you haven't even evacuated the Muggles. That is very unlike you," Voldemort said as he strode into the room. At his words, Uncle Vernon pushed Aunt Petunia and Dudley behind him, as if to protect them. "That will not do much, Muggle. _Avada Kedavra_!" Uncle Vernon had little time to scream as his last breath left him and he collapsed down the stairs. Aunt Petunia and Dudley screamed and raced up the stairs.

"I will deal with them later, but now I will kill you."

Harry raised his wand.

"Harry, you can't. Not here," Hermione whispered. Harry ignored her though. He glanced at Voldemort and then the stairs and then back at Voldemort.

"You can't save everyone Harry," Voldemort sneered, as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

Harry looked Voldemort in the eye. Maybe he couldn't save everyone, but he could save some of them. Harry smirked and then, bypassing all of the Order members, tore up the stairs.

"Leave him alone," Voldemort said when his followers made to follow Harry. "He'll be back. He has no where to go and won't leave his friends down here. You can finish off the rest of the Order members, though."

As soon as the words left Voldemort's mouth, jinxes and curses were sent from each direction.

* * *

When Harry reached the second floor landing, he realized he was not being followed and that he could barely hear anything that was going on in the kitchen. The loudest thing Harry heard was his own heavy breathing. 

But soon something else reached his ears; whimpering from the guest bedroom. Cautiously, Harry walked over to the closed door and slowly opened the door.

"Dudley?" Harry said when he looked in the room. "Where's Aunt Petunia?" Dudley, who was crouched in a corner crying, just shrugged. "Well, where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she ran off farther down the hall," Dudley said in a quiet voice.

"Well come on, we have to get you two out of here," Harry said, reaching to tug Dudley out of his corner. Dudley refused to move.

"I can't, I won't. Harry, I'm scared," Dudley finally admitted.

"I know you are," Harry said. "But we still have to get you out of here."

"No Harry, you don't understand. I'm scared, very scared of wizards. I always have been. When I was little, I always started to cry whenever a wizard or magician came on the television or in a book mum was reading," Dudley explained. "I can't go down there."

Harry stared at his cousin in shock. "What? But I'm a wizard."

"That's why I've always been scared of you and whenever you'd say funny words. I was scared."

"Wow," Harry said, shocked. He knew his cousin next liked magic of any sort, his uncle and aunt where the same way, he just never realized how great of a fear it was. "You're really that scared?" Dudley nodded. "Well I guess you can stay in here if you're really quiet. But I need to find Aunt Petunia."

"She might have left," Dudley said.

"What? She left? How?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore promised her complete protection, when da-dad was killed, she got scared," Dudley explained, choking up a bit.

"What?" Harry was confused. How did Dudley know about Dumbledore?

"I hear everything that goes on this house," Dudley explained.

"So 'remember my last' refers to the promise that he made her? Why would that keep me here though?" Harry asked.

"You were the protection. If you left the house before seventeen, we would've been venerable."

"This is weird. Dudley, you know more than me," Harry said.

"Like I said, I hear everything in this house."

Harry sat down on the bed in the room, confused. He couldn't believe what Dudley had just told him. How did he know about Dumbledore? Did he really hear everything in the house?

A high pitched yell sounding from downstairs broke Harry of his reverie.

"I have to go help downstairs," Harry shouted, standing up. "Dudley you have to get out of here. Find a window or something you can climb out of but it isn't safe here anymore. Go!" Dudley silently nodded and stood up. Meanwhile Harry left the room and went back downstairs silently.

"You are not on the winning side," Harry heard as he continued down the stairs. "You will lose. If you come over now, I won't torture you as much." Voldemort was proselytizing them. He was trying to get the Order members to come over to his side.

"I'd never come over to your side," Tonks spat out.

"That's what you think," Voldemort said quietly.

"Hey!" Harry suddenly shouted, coming out of hiding. He saw his comrades on the floor in heaps, most of them unconscious. "Leave them alone!"

"Harry, Harry. You are quite foolish and very predictable," Voldemort said, smiling. "You could've run but instead you come back here. To do what? To save these people? These friends? Harry, you are quite foolish to give your life for these people."

"I would give my life any day for these people," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Very well, so be it," Voldemort grinned, raising his wand. Just as Harry raised his own wand, sirens sounded from outside and down the street. Everyone looked to the windows. "Muggles? Why are there Muggles?" Voldemort asked angrily to no one in particular. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Your damn Muggles," he said pointing to Harry.

"Guess they aren't as useless as you thought," Harry shrugged.

"I'll deal with you later," Voldemort spat. A moment later he Disapparated along with the Death Eaters.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked, throwing her arms around her friend.

"I'm fine Hermione, don't worry," Harry said, taking a step back. "Is everyone else ok?"

"We're fine, boy," Moody said as he rose from the floor. "Let's get out of here before those policeymen get in here. Are you sure those Muggles of yours are safe?"

"Yes," Harry replied, thinking of Dudley and Aunt Petunia.

"Then let's go. Hold on tight Harry," Moody said, taking Harry's arm, preparing to Disapparate.

Harry took one last look around the house that he had lived it for the past seventeen years. He saw Uncle Vernon's body sprawled out on the steps. He wondered if Dudley and Aunt Petunia were safe, and if Aunt Petunia was the one who had called the police. In the middle of his thoughts, he felt his body pull. He was finally getting out of here for good.

**A/N: So when I reread this I always laugh at Dudley and Harry's conversation. All the sudden, Dudley becomes smart. I didn't really realized what I was doing until after I wrote it but I didn't feel like changing it. Soooo, yeah. Otherwise I'm glad I got to test my writing skills. It was fun. I hope you guys liked, and don't forget to REVIEW.**


End file.
